


To Pay an Honorable Debt

by martykate



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Punishment, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martykate/pseuds/martykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cathy Flint sailed from Cuba, the Viceroy's treasure in the hold of the Genovese ship she was escaping on, she never dreamed that the ship would be accosted by Ned Low, a pirate whose reputation was worse than even that of Charles Vane. By sheer bravado, and a brace of loaded pistols with which she threated to blow off his head, Low agreed to let the ship go on its way, but warned Cathy, she owed him a debt, "And I always collect on my debts" he tells her. She has conveniently forgotten this, or forgotten to mention it, but now Low has shown  up in Nassau with a new ship, "The Rose Pink", and his look reminds her that he has not forgotten. Charles Vane or no, he intends to make Cathy pay, and money is a currency that will not settle this debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pay an Honorable Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Ned Low is a character who will be appearing in Season Two of Black Sails. I needed him, so I borrowed him. There is plenty of f/f sex on this site, as well as some m/m. I thought it only fair that perhaps a little m/f perversity might be in order, for not everyone limits themselves to the ordinary in sex or in love. All parts of the body are fair game in sex, and what Ned clearly enjoys ought to be legimitate, too, right? We might call it "sodomy", but I'm sure Ned would call it "buggering", or something more colorful. I like writing low key "soft" BDSM, guess I'm just kind of twisted that way.

Why did I post this? Sometimes I just like to be bad, in this case, a little nasty. I can't be the only one out there with a warped mind....  
Ever since he had returned to Nassau, Ned Low had but one thing on his mind, concocting the perfect punishment for Cathy Flint.

He could hardly believe his good luck, the woman who had eluded him for years had all but fallen into his hands. True, she was the mistress and lover of his new business partner Charles Vane, but she owed him a debt, and he intended to make her pay. The hitch would be making sure Charles Vane did not know of it.

He envied Vane: two beautiful women at his beck and call. Eleanor, the English rose with her blue eyes and golden hair, but truth be told, he preferred the red haired Cathy. He preferred Cathy so much that he was contemplating ways he could steal her from Vane.

He’d been formulating plans for Cathy’s punishment. It must just be humiliating enough, but not so much it could not be forgotten once the deed was done. It must be pleasurable, pleasurable enough with just that hint of pain to remind her that this was business, not pleasure. She must eventually forget the unpleasant and only remember the ecstasy he intended that she should feel when all was done. And most importantly, she must be made to submit. She must remember that he did her a favor, a costly favor, and for such things one must pay a price.

Soon he had the plans, but now he needed the means to carry it out. This came when Charles went away from Nassau for a fortnight, and left Cathy in the care of his trusted new friend. Charles was still ignorant of the debt Cathy owed Low for the Bravo, and curiously, it seemed she had not even told him about it. Low wondered at this. Was it because he had hooked her up with the missing Billy Bones, enabling her to formulate a plan to sail out of Nassau to look for her missing brother, or had she been afraid to let Vane know?

Low found this extremely curious, but the situation had worked to his favor. He had been clever, and Vane did not know that he had cast a lustful eye on his woman. Now he would be able pick a time to bring the lovely Cathy to heel.

He put his plan into action on a night when Nassau was struck by a vicious storm. Tropical storms were not out of the ordinary for the season, but this one was bad enough to cause considerable damage. Boats would be tossed from the harbor, roofs would be blown off, but the inn where Cathy lived was solidly built and, with the exception of fallen tree branches, the structure—and Cathy--would remain safe.  
But not safe from him. The night had presented itself, and tonight would be the night. He had imagined Cathy’s delicious body spread open before him, obedient to his will. After all, she had a debt to discharge to him, and she must know from his being so generous about the Bravo, that he expected her honor her debt.

He gathered together a few things he needed, threw on an oilskin and went out into the wind and the rain, dodging whipping branches, and made his way to her door. He knocked, and when no one answered, he knocked again. Impatience at the slowness of the door to open was somehow making him deliciously hard. He was afraid to touch himself, so afraid that he would explode, and he wanted to save that lovely tension for her.

She opened the door, wearing only a thin muslin nightgown that revealed everything and hid nothing in the light of the flickering candle she held in her hand. He did not wait for an invitation, he pushed past her into her sitting room. “Tonight, Cathy, tonight and now. You are going to pay your debt to me, and if you are good, this will be pleasurable for you. Fight me, and I will make you hurt.” He threw off the oilskin so that she could see the erection pushing at his pants. “You can make this easy or make it difficult. If I have to whip you until you are bleeding to make you submit, that is what I will do. Either way, the victory is mine.”

Cathy, racking her brain, saw no way out of this, save screaming. If she did, it would bring help, but eventually she would have to explain to Vane that his new business partner had tried to rape her, and why. Charles was capricious enough to perhaps place blame on her; after all, if she had not run from him, she would not have made the acquaintance of Low. Even worse, if he did become angry at her, he might just tell Low to collect. 

Or not.

Charles could be jealous, but having both Eleanor and her these days he might decide to look the other way. Maybe after Ned Low was done taking his pound of flesh, Charles might take the opportunity to remind her that in the future he expected her to behave herself, and remember that she belonged to him. That would not be pleasant. Charles in a bad mood was a thing to be avoided. She had seen a bruise on Eleanor’s cheek and knew she must have said or done something to incur his wrath.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Cooperation it would be then. Charles would be gone for at least a fortnight, and she could have this over and done with tonight. It would be better to give in and take whatever punishment Low had chosen to dish out. She’d developed the ability to put unpleasant things out of her mind since she returned to Nassau. This would not be good, would certainly not be bearable, but to get it over with would get Ned Low out of her life for good. She nodded her assent.

He smiled, went over to her and taking hold of the neckline of her nightgown, ripped it into two pieces, and dropped them onto the floor. He took a length of rope and tied her wrists together, tightly. He did the same with her ankles, making sure she could not pull free.  
He threw her over his shoulder, like a sack of meal. He carried her into her bedroom, then threw her unceremoniously onto the bed, then stood next to it, admiring his handiwork.

He caressed her with his small hands. He squeezed her breasts, feeling their firmness, and caressed her flat belly before slipping a hand down between her thighs and stroking her pussy with his finger, until it felt wet and silky to the touch. The way that her body was fighting her wish to resist him was a good sign.

“I like the way that feels,” he whispered, “Only that’s not what I intend to have from you tonight. I’m going to fuck that pretty bum of yours, that's the payment I'm going to exact from you. I think it's fair for sparing the Bravo, and finding Billy Bones. Be nice and I’ll use the special oil I brought with me to make things easier for both of us.”

There were tears in her eyes as he turned her over. The tears, the way she lay shivering on the bed pleased him—he wanted her scared. He pushed down on one cheeky buttock and spread her open, pouring in a generous amount of oil. He inserted his finger into that tempting opening, and began to move it back and forth, feeling the tight sheath of muscles. Had she done this with Vane? Had it been for pleasure? For punishment? It didn’t matter now. Her unwillingness only added to the sweetness of it.

He decided he could wait no longer. He undid his pants and pushed them down, then thrust himself into her. She screamed, and tried to struggle as he began to pump himself in and out of her, enjoying the feel of her tight, smooth muscles. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips before he even realized it.

She screamed and screamed as he thrust in and out. Eventually, in spite of her resistance, her body began to respond to him as he felt her muscles begin to relax. “One of those women who can take pleasure in their bum, sweetheart? Is that what you are? Should we see? Here, I’ll make it even better for you.” His finger began to tease her pussy and she rocked back and forth crying, “no, no, no” but her body was clearly saying otherwise.

He didn’t want to leave this heaven he’d found, but his body was taking over his will and he began to move faster and faster, eventually climaxing so hard he thought he would burst. He pulled gently out of her and collapsed, loving the feel of her warm body beneath his. He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him.

“Cathy, I must have you or go mad. Leave Vane for me, and I’ll leave you as free as you like. Leave him to Eleanor, say you’ll belong to me instead.” He brushed her heavy hair aside and kissed her neck.

“No, you will never touch me again. I’d rather risk telling Charles than allow you to have your way with me. I’d rather die.”

No way, he thought, no way. I’ll make you see reason, I’ll even have you begging me, he thought. That’s the problem with you redheads, you’re too independent. You think you’re safe but you’re not, not from me.

He got up and washed himself off. “I’ve made a new decision, your debt is not discharged until sunrise. I intend to do everything to you I’ve been fantasizing about, and I’ll hear no objections. And maybe I'll ask Charles if he'll let me have you. If you were his slave, I’d buy you, and you’d have nothing to say about it. I’ll win you over, Cathy, you can bet on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I re-wrote this, I wasn't quite happy with it. Now, maybe, it's better.


End file.
